What I'm fealing for you
by Teen-Titan-Fan-Estelle
Summary: Raven and robin fic. during a fire Raven is kidnapped by a mysterious person, who works for slade and only robin can save her, but will he get caught in a dangerous trap?
1. The Fire

Chapter 1: The Fire  
  
Estelle: HELLO PPL!!! This is my first teen titan fic so please be gentle in your criticism. Also flames will be laughed at and posted for all to see with funny pictures of old guys with no hair that I will use to convince the world that they are you. Also please no grammar stuff **blegh** I hate grammar.  
  
Estelle: Alrighty disclaimer time. Drum roll please **beast boy starts drumming** OK. **ahem** I do not own anything that belongs to teen titans. I do own any characters included in this story that are not part of the original series, and if you wish to sue me for my long introduction you will get nothing but a bubblegum wrapper and **checks pocket** 2 cents... ON WITH DA FIC!!  
  
Raven was sitting in her room meditating. It was around 10 pm and everyone was in the living room except her.  
  
Robin was raging another battle on a new multiplayered game, that they had gotten that morning, against Cyborg, who was playing with one hand and trying to stop Beast Boy from grabbing the controller with the other, and Starfire was drinking mustard and watching the TV screen with large eyes.  
  
"How do they get these flashing lights inside the black box" Raven herd Starfire say from the room over.  
  
Raven sighed.  
  
"Another average night" she thought silently.  
  
She gave another sigh and then said to herself  
  
"It's getting late; I'd better go to bed."  
  
She slipped under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes, unaware of a looming shadow outside her small window.  
  
The shadow snickered and than said "Soon my master plan will be complete and Robin will belong to Slade...and I will have Ravens powers for myself... MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" with that the figure flew away, her maniacal laughter still ringing trough the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Raven woke up at early next morning feeling light headed. She gave a  
  
small yawn and got out of bed and dressed for the day. When she was done  
  
she checked her weirdly shaped alarm clock...  
  
"6:37 am. No one else is  
  
awake... finally some for some time to myself" she thought and quietly left her  
  
room.  
  
She could hear Beast Boy snoring from across the hall and shook her  
  
head with disapproval  
  
"Boys." She muttered as she walked into the  
  
kitchen. She started making herbal tea when crashes were heard in the  
  
entertainment room and above her.  
  
Raven hurried over and saw a sight that almost made her heart stop.  
  
Someone had broken a window and thrown in a torch lit with fire which,  
  
judging by the smell had been drenched in gas. Raven ran out of the room  
  
as the torch started to ignite nearby objects. She hurried to the other  
  
titan's bed room and loudly banged onto each door.  
  
"GET UP THE TOWERS ON  
  
FIRE... HURRY THE WHOLE LIVING ROOM IS IN FLAMES!!" she yelled.  
  
In a mere 2 minutes the torch had already set the room in a blaze  
  
and was getting to work on the ceiling. Not waiting for the other titans  
  
to answer Raven yelled "AZARATH METHRION ZINTHOS!!" causing the doors to  
  
wrench away from their hinges.  
  
2 minutes later, Starfire sleepily stumbled out of her room. "Raven,  
  
why are you knocking down our blocks of wood you call doors... is it  
  
splorgen day already..." she stopped right there in her tracks. »O my  
  
what is that bright red stuff that is giving off such intense heat...?"  
  
"It's fire and unless we get out it will burn us to a crisp" Raven said  
  
banging on the wall were Cyborg's door used to be next to.  
  
By the time the fire made its way trough the kitchen and started on  
  
the hall all the titans were awake. "Alright everyone cover your mouth  
  
and we'll get out of here as fast as we can." Robin said and proceeded  
  
past the still burning entertainment room.  
  
"We'd better be careful I heard some crashes upstairs so there may  
  
be a fire up there as well." Raven said, her voice muffled by her hand.  
  
The fire had stayed in the hall somewhat but the smoke was hot on there  
  
heels.  
  
Suddenly the roof caved in, in front of Robin and ash and smoke were  
  
pummeled onto the unsuspecting titans, they yelled and coughed as more  
  
and more filtered through the opening.  
  
Raven backed up until she was against the wall still coughing and  
  
blindly searching her way through the smoke she ended up against another  
  
wall she felt the wall cave in, her arm scraped against a piece of wall  
  
sticking out causing a deep wound. She felt herself falling. She tried  
  
calling out but the ash had filled her mouth instead causing her to  
  
choke. She couldn't concentrate to use her powers. She just kept falling,  
  
threw the floors that the fire had already gotten rid of.  
  
When the avalanche of smoke and ash stopped everyone breaded a sigh  
  
of relief. "Dudes I thought we were going to be buried in this black  
  
stuff..." Beast Boy said while vainly trying to brush the ash out of his  
  
hair but failing, "Ya I thought we were goners" Cyborg said. 'Everyone  
  
present and accounted for." Robin said and looked around. "Hey where's  
  
Raven?" The titans looked around but couldn't find there friend. They  
  
didn't even notice a Raven sized hole in the wall closer to the debris of  
  
the roof that fell. Suddenly Starfire said (with great difficulty due to  
  
the smoke.) "Why is the room getting darker and darker besides that glow  
  
down the hall?" the other titans looked, "guys we have to get out of here  
  
quickly!" Cyborg said and started lifting aside the debris that was once  
  
the roof. "We have to find Raven... she could be hurt!!" Robin said  
  
surprised at his own words. "What am I saying" he thought silently. "This  
  
is Raven... I'm sure she just found away around the debris and had been  
  
blocked of, even waiting outside trying to put out the fire." But even  
  
with this false assurance he still felt worried, worried enough to go  
  
looking for her. "You guys continue trying to clear the path... I'm going  
  
to go down the hall t look for her." "But Robin, that orange glowing  
  
light is right over there. Will its intense heat not hurt you?" Starfire  
  
said.  
  
Robin looked at the fire surprised to see it had caught up with them  
  
so quickly. "Forget Raven. I'm sure she's fine but unless we don't get a  
  
move on well be toast." Cyborg said and continued lifting away the  
  
remains of the roof with the help of Beast boy and Starfire. Robin sighed  
  
and thought "like Cyborg said she does fine... get a hold of you  
  
this is Raven, miss try-to-make-friends-with-me-and-you-die. She's fine  
  
but right now you got to help them with the roof." With another deep,  
  
worried sigh Robin turned around to help his friends.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Raven felt herself land. The pain was so intense it nearly knocked  
  
her out. With great difficulty she turned over onto her stomach and  
  
looked around. The fire had eaten away the floors until the very  
  
basement, which was still burning. She felt some liquid flow down her  
  
arm. She pulled it out from under her and examined it. She found a long  
  
deep gash oozing with red blood from where the wall had hit her. It had  
  
bleed a lot on the way down.  
  
Raven felt herself getting lightheaded from the fall and the loss of  
  
blood. She saw a shadow moving towards her. She tried getting up but fell  
  
down again, pain flashing trough her entire body. "Hello Raven" the voice  
  
said in a mocking tone. Raven tried to get up again but failed with even  
  
more pain than before. She sent a cold glare up at the shadow towering  
  
over her.... and then she blacked out...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Estelle: OOO cliffhanger ending OOOO what will he do? OOOO er... ok I'll  
  
stop now...lol send in your reviews and tell me if you like my story!!  
  
Beast boy: Awww dude I wanted to read more.....  
  
Estelle: numero uno, it's called cliff hangers... numero douse, I'm sure  
  
these nice people readin this story would like to stop reading about this  
  
stupid ending in which you ask stupid questions!!! And numero tres, NO  
  
ONE CALLS ME DUDE AND LIVES *runs after Beast boy*  
  
Raven: **looks at the 2 and sighs* come back next time and hopefully the  
  
beginning and ending aren't so long...  
  
**in the distance you here Estelle yell "COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE GREEN  
  
SCUBA DIVER!!"** 


	2. Mysterious Happenings

Chapter 2: Mysterious Happenings  
  
Estelle: hi ppl!!! Sorry for the wait but I'm not used to writing continuously. Anyway here's the second chapter. ENJOY and thanks to all of those who reviewed my first chapter!!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Robin and the team made it out all right. As they ran out of there beloved home they ran to the far end of the island were Titan Tower was situated and watched sadly as it crumbled away, flaming from all angles, into the ocean.  
  
"Were is Raven.... was she not supposed to be outside as Cyborg had said" Starfire asked, (she hugging a photo album that was in her desk which miraculously wasn't even burnt by the fire, she said it was made of a special metal from her planet) after they had looked over the ruins trying to find anything that may have survived. Beast boy was busy hugging the game station which had survived while Cyborg was crying over some lost software that had taken him months to program into his computer, which was now a blob of burnt plastic and metal.  
  
"We should have gone back" Robin thought. "If we did Raven wouldn't be missing, she would be with us...safe."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _- MEANWHILE  
  
Raven awoke with a start. She had a major migraine and her arm, still bleeding slightly was throbbing. She looked around... she was in the classical bad guy hide out... an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Where am I" she muttered  
  
She brought her hand to her head.....but she couldn't. She pulled on her hand to come forward but she just felt it recoil back. She struggled harder trying to rip both of her wrists free from the strange chains but the stayed. She looked up. She was standing in a circular type of machinery, her arms stretched out almost touching the top, 2 black chains hung out from the machine, each one tightly holding onto her wrists. But despite the hopeless predicament she seamed to be in she just gave a smirk.  
  
"This person obviously doesn't know me very well." She said her eyes started glowing white "Azarath Methrion ZINTHOS"  
  
The already black chains started to glow. They creaked as Raven concentrated harder and harder, crushing them, trying to break them. But they held fast. Raven looked at the chains with horror.  
  
"There's only one element that can withstand my powers... one element that can withstand the powers of Azarath... but there can't be... its impossible... there can't be a deposit of hydrolyte on earth... there's hardly any on Azarath..."  
  
As she debated this in her mind she didn't notice a shadow slinking closer and closer from behind her. The shadow let out an evil grin.  
  
"So our sleeping brat is awake..." the shadow said.  
  
Raven turned around as much as the chains would let her. She gave the shadow a cold stare. The shadowed person stepped into the light. She was young. Not much older than Raven... maybe even the same age. She had black hair and cold grey eyes, she was wearing a suit similar to Ravens but she didn't have the loose belt and under her cloak she was wearing baggy black pants and a black top. The girl smirked.  
  
"So we finally meet..." she said. Her voice crackled slightly like brittle ice. "The great sorceress of Azarath and I, Flare... Azarath's keeper of the sacred flames..." she gave Raven a haughty look at the words "sacred flame"  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want..." she said, her usually monotone voice quaking slightly in confusion and anger.  
  
"What I want..." Flare said, slightly amused. "Well. I want Azarath's most powerful sorceress' powers... that's what... also I shall gain even more power once I capture the boy wonder and hand him over to Slade, who will personally punish him for disobeying last time (Apprentice 1+2)"  
  
Raven's eyes glowed white once more. She felt uncontrollable feelings for Robin, all her locked up feelings started rushing out. Different objects in the room started to explode. A table at the far end of the ware house rushed toward Flare, threatening to knock her unconscious. Flare gave another smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
She calmly pressed a button on a control panel, situated a few feet from where she was standing in front of Raven. Raven stopped her telekinesis. She felt something sucking at her pulling, trough her hands and feet. She started to glow black; she felt the machine, sucking the very life out of her. She gave a small yell, grinding her teeth; the machine wasn't just sucking the life out of her. It was sucking her powers, her emotion... her soul. Flare pressed the button again. The black glow diminished, and Raven collapsed, falling as far as the chains would make her go, panting and trying to get her breath back. The pain was so intense. Like she was slowly disintegrating.  
  
Flare smiled as thought pleased about what had just happened. As thought reading Raven's mind she said "This machine is state of the art. It makes you feel so much pain that it feels like your disintegrating, but it's really just sucking your very powers out. Unfortunately people who have run in's with this machine don't survive. The machine sucks out your very soul leaving an empty shell behind. There's no use resisting Raven. Soon your powers will be mine."  
  
"But why do you want my powers. Aren't the powers of the keeper of the sacred flames stronger...?" Raven managed to say, her voice still shaking.  
  
Flare gave Raven a suspicious look.  
  
"You've never read the prophecy... have you?"  
  
"No. I left long before I could...but what does that have to do with this."  
  
"Well you shall never. As long as you don't know about the prophecy it can't come true... then I can have ultimate power..."  
  
Flare started walking toward the exit. Before she opened the door she turned around.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. If I were you I wouldn't try escaping, or else wonder boy maybe in over his head."  
  
She gave an evil smirk and disappeared trough the door into the darkness of the night, leaving a weakened Raven alone.  
  
"How did she know...?" Raven thought as she started to struggle again, desperate to escape... who knows what Slade has in store this time...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Estelle: well that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope Ya enjoy. CYA! 


	3. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings  
  
Estelle: HI EVERYONE! Thanx for reading my last 2 chapters and thanx for everyone who reviewed... Sorry for the wait. My comp has been down a while so I wasn't able to write. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own any titans or anything related to teen titans. Only thing I own in this story is the character Flare and the ridiculous plot I put the titans in.  
  
Somewhere near the Pier  
  
It was the perfect new headquarters. The Titans wouldn't suspect looking for him in the same place they had found him in, last time they nearly caught him.  
  
"Reverse Psychology... always works..." Slade thought, smiling beneath his mask.  
  
He looked over the giant computer screen in front of him. He pushed the enter key on the miniature keyboard built into his chair. The screen flashed and black letters of some strange language started appearing on the screen. Slade's smiled diminished at the sight of the unrecognizable language.  
  
"This will take longer then I anticipated..." he muttered.  
  
"The language of Azarath is a difficult one..." said a voice behind him.  
  
Slade turned around. He smiled.  
  
"Flare...I've been expecting you."  
  
"I came as soon as I was finished with Raven..." Flare said.  
  
She was dressed in street clothes so the very few people walking outside, this late at night wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Good. So the first part of the mission is a success..."  
  
"Yes. But I do have something interesting to tell you..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Raven has feelings for Boy Wonder... Powerful ones. Very unusual for someone like herself, who goes trough an amazing amount of tor...I mean training to get rid of them."  
  
"I suspected that they would. I have been studying Robin for years before making myself known to him. He showed a lot of love toward that alien girl...but even more to the girl from Azarath..."  
  
"Just as the Prophecy states..."  
  
"About the Prophecy... as you have probably noticed I have the complete version on the screen... unfortunately I do not understand your language. Do you mind translating it for me?"  
  
"The complete version! I thought the one I knew was complete, but what you have is more than the few lines I know... Yes I will translate it. I'm just as curious as you..."  
  
Flare looked at the screen; the prophecy was defiantly longer than the one she knew.  
  
"It may take a while Slade... this dialect is of Raven's region, not mine."  
  
Somewhere Downtown  
  
They had spent the whole day scavenging the ruins of there beloved home. Besides Starfire's desk and Beast boy's games, they found half of a sofa, a few of Cyborg's weights, Beast boy's hair gel (what was left of it after Cyborg stepped on it), a few articles of clothing, Robin's spare capes, a bit of money, Robin's belt and Raven's Mirror.  
  
The Titans had managed to get a motel room for the night. It was a dingy place but with only $50 in their pocket's, the clothes on there back's and a few mildly burnt but still good, items, it was all they could afford. They had gotten 2 rooms. A Medium sized one for Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin and a small one for Starfire and Raven...If Raven showed...  
  
Everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows...everyone except Robin. He stared at the ceiling, trying to get his feelings in order and trying to ignore the painfully loud noises that put the worst snorers to shame, coming from Beast boy's bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Why am I worried about Raven...She's fine, probably sleeping in a motel across town. She just got separated from us and came out before us...no need to worry" he thought to himself, but wasn't convinced.  
  
He turned his gaze from the ceiling to his gloves and cape... the only articles of clothing he had taken of. For some reason it was comforting to stare at the yellow side of his cape and his green gloves. They were the only colors he could see in the darkness. But despite the comfort he felt, questions kept popping into his head.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?"  
  
"Do I love her?"  
  
"But I'm supposed to love Star... the optimistic, pretty, alien girl not the dark, half demon, girl from...were was she from again... I hardly now anything about her... Starfire said Raven was from Azar...no...Arat...no...Azarath...that sounds right. It fits right into the chant she always says. Any way... we have absolutely nothing in common..."  
  
Robin thought, his thoughts getting angrier and angrier, mostly yelling at himself for even thinking of loving Raven. He felt ashamed.  
  
"It's always been pretty girl and leader boy and always will be! Don't complicate things by doing this. You don't love Raven. She's just a friend who isn't here right now, not a maniac running across town killing everyone in site. So stop thinking about this matter and get some sleep!"  
  
Robin obeyed his little-soldier-inside-his-head and turned back on his back. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come; unfortunately for the-little-soldier and all the thinking he did his dreams were filed with thoughts of Raven...  
  
Abandoned Ware house  
  
After spending half the night trying to find the weak spot in the machine, Raven only succeeded in making herself even more exhausted then when the stupid machine started draining. Unfortunately, sleeping with your arms hanging from black chains, standing weren't very effective ways to get to sleep. And if she just hung there, not supporting herself with her legs the only thing she would accomplish is sore arms and red wrists. So instead she floated up a bit, put herself in a kneeling position and tried to sleep. But the down size was she would have to keep conscious trough out the night. If she went into a deep sleep she would lose concentration and have a rude awakening. And even if she could sleep, questions were popping in her head, questions that needed to be answered.  
  
"Flare said She wanted my powers...This machine is made to suck powers... when will she start using it at a constant rate to get my powers...when she does I could be in big trouble... and what about the team...do they know where I am...do they even notice I'm missing... but what about that outburst... I never had one so strong since before my training...and all over Robin..."  
  
A few objects exploded at the thought of his name...  
  
"Do I...NO...I'm not supposed to...all the training to keep these emotions inside... I'm not about to throw it down the drain...besides...even if I do...He loves Starfire...not me..."  
  
A few tears slide down her face. A few more things exploded. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the breaking glass. It was her own private lullaby. Soon she was asleep.  
  
Estelle: that's the end of chapter 3! Don't forget to r and r 


End file.
